


On The Flipside

by WrittenInCinnamon



Category: Dayshift At Freddy's
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Drabble, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Mid-Canon, Reconciliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-22 21:44:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23067535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrittenInCinnamon/pseuds/WrittenInCinnamon
Summary: When Peter joins Sportsy Squad, there are some tension between him and the other phoneman on the team that need resolving.
Relationships: Jack Kennedy/Dave Miller (Dayshift at Freddy's), Phone Guy | Peter & Phone Guy | Steven
Comments: 1
Kudos: 86





	On The Flipside

It has been a week since Jack came back to reality to tie up the 'loose ends'.

But nobody in the Flipside had a clue, since time was one big utter bullshit there. For all they knew, 30 years have passed and Jack kicked the bucket in a car accident or something. Or it's been only 10 minutes.

Usually, Sportsy's Squad had no problem with these long waits, as they planned during it. 

Now it was just the Flipside, William, Dee, Steven, Peter and silence. Oh, and Blackjack. But he prefered to run off and think alone, it appeared.

The other four were together. Four broken souls, waiting for their mutual friend to come back and take down the magenta fuck.

Noone said anything yet since Jack left.

It felt like an eternity of silence... or was it 10 seconds?

Finally, Dee spoke up. 

"Peter, I'm so glad we've found you." 

"I know." the younger Phone Guy of the bunch said "I missed you too." he added and smiled.

"Oh man, more phone feels." commented Dave.

"I'm sorry, but, uhm..." Peter reluctantly said "Why is Dave here? Wasn't he, uhm, evil and stuff?"

"Nah, bro, the kiddie strangler stayed in reality." the elusive Aubergine Man explained. "I'm totally good now!"

" **DoN't CaLl Me ThAt.** " he exclaimed, accompanied by Pissed Phone Noises(TM).

"Hey, I might be your brother-in-law." Dave shot for everyone to have a brain lag.

"I think Dee is too young for you. E-even if she's, uhm, older than we might assume." Steven was first to break the silence.

In response, the Aubergine Man hooked his arm around his former boss' shoulders and pointed at the corridor in front of them, saying "You see that corridor over there, Phoney?"

"U-uhm-" Steven stuttered.

"It's alot straighter than me." he finished.

"Uh-huh..." was all Steven could say.

"Wait, so is Jack gay or is just Dave gay?" Peter questioned, slightly weirded out, but it was hard to tell with no facial features to go off of. Makes sense somewhat that he would not be very casual about it, he died before the 2010's, afterall.

"He yiffed the fox." the older Phone Guy added silently.

"Yeah, and what do you know about Jack, huh?" Peter bit.

Silence fell over everyone for w second. Or was it years?

"Peter, look, I'm so-"

"It's Mr. Kennedy to you. I'm just an employee of yours, remember?" he didn't let him finish.

"We used to be friends..." Steven trailed off.

"Key word - _used to be_." Peter replied sternly.

"And why the h-h-heck aren't we now!?" Steven raised his voice.

"That h-hecking censor replies to your question. This hecking phone. You did this to me! You knew yourself how it is, why would you do it!?" it turned into a full-blown fight. "Did you really not care _that much_?"

" _What_!?" Steven exclaimed. "You would've died otherwise, don't you see!?" he shouted.

The Flipside, ever so reactive to souls' emotions, started shifting, shifting into _that one_ Freddy's establishment.

"So what?" Peter said, voice weaker now.

"I... I know it was selfish and a di- inapropriate move, but... I just- I just wanted you to live. I'm sorry." Steven finally told out-loud. "You were... my first real friend. Not just in my life as a Phone Guy, but in general. I-I suppose I didn't want to let go..." 

"Wow, since when do phone-faces make friends?" the Aubergine chimed in.

"Shut up, Dave!" both phone men exclaimed, then looked at eachother and chuckled. Then outright laughed.

"Man, this phrase must be coded into all Phone Guys' heads." said Peter, now more relaxed.

"Yeah." Steven sighed.

Tense silence. Both Dee and Dave looked warily at what the two men would do.

The girl of the group sincerely hoped it meant the two reconciled. They needed to be a team if they wanted to defeat Henry. And honestly, she started to like Steven just a bit more when she spent a month with just him and Dave.

"Look, man, sorry for that outburst." Peter finally said. "I'm not any good at apologies and stuff so just. Sorry. I shouldn't have."

"No, I'm sorry. For the Factory. And not trying to apologise way earlier." Steven responded. "Does that mean we're okay again?" he added after a moment.

"I... we can try." Peter replied.

Dee was happy, because the team was together again. Her friends were together again.

Steven was happy, because his first ever friend was back on good terms with him.

Peter was happy, because he meant much to one more person.

...

Dave was happy because he could change the subject in 3... 2... 1...

"So!" he exclaimed. "Do you think garlic sauce fits **kebab** better when it's very rich or rather when it's just a bit more watered?"

Dee and Steven groaned while Peter was simply confused. He'll know _why_ it caused such a reaction soon. Please, Jack, tell us it's been a month by now--


End file.
